


put your faith in my stomach

by hilourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingering, Intense Orgasms, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Riding, Rimming, a little bit, aha what else, bareback, but it does here, discomfort, do you expect anything else from me anymore, idk if that's even a tag if it means anything, lying, only for a little while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis want a baby. Louis is a carrier, but that doesn't mean he's going to get pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your faith in my stomach

**Author's Note:**

> this is super self-indulgent but aren't all of my fics???? i thought this would be an interesting twist on mpreg, so i hope you enjoy it either way! if it's not your thing, please don't bother reading it. my tumblr is hilourry if anyone wants to stop by and say hi :)

They had a plan. They figured everything out for their future, ready to take the steps to make their own family. But, plans change, unfortunately. Not everything goes the way they want it to, and their plan fell apart.

The plan was that after their wedding, they would start trying for a baby. Harry was told he was a carrier, which was almost surprising, considering that Harry was the one who loved to top. But when he was told what he could do, he told Louis he would love to do it. Louis was relieved, considering they wouldn’t have to go through the long process of trying to adopt a baby, which could take years. This way, they could have a baby that was a little bit of both of them, whenever they wanted, and didn’t have to have people dictate whether they were worthy of being given one or not. 

The main reason he wanted Harry to get pregnant, though, was because Louis himself was a carrier. Harry doesn’t know it, but he’s known since he was 15. He was so angry about it when it happened, so frustrated that he would have to take pills every day to prevent getting pregnant. He didn’t want to get pregnant. He didn’t want to get fat and have 40 weeks of discomfort to finish up by pushing a baby out of him. There was no point in telling Harry, because carrier or not, he wasn’t going to get pregnant. When Harry was told he was, Louis was nothing but relieved that he wouldn’t have to worry about it. 

They’d been trying for months, though, and haven’t had any luck. Louis missed being a bottom, and he knows Harry misses topping. So they scheduled an appointment to figure out what the problem was. Louis thought maybe his sperm wasn’t good enough because he was a carrier, but didn’t want to say anything. He’d wait until the doctor checked first. 

While they wait, Louis holds Harry’s hand, waiting for the doctor. Louis stayed silent, afraid to talk about the situation too much. They’d been together for five years, and Louis has hid this from him well. He can’t blow his cover now. 

Thankfully, the doctor comes in relatively quickly with her clipboard. “Hello, boys. I see we’re having some trouble conceiving?”

“Yes,” Harry says. “We’ve been trying for over six months now. I was told two years ago I was a carrier, so once we got married we started to try but it’s not happening for us.”

“Hmm,” she makes a face. “Let’s run some tests and see what’s going on, okay? We’ll look at you first, and if everything comes back clean, we’ll screen your husband next.”

Louis feels sick at that, but Harry nods. “Sure.”

They run some simple test: blood work, urine samples, and an ultrasound. It’s a lot of waiting around, but when the doctor comes back, she looks a bit put off. She sits down and rolls close to Harry.

“Well, Harry, I’m sorry to tell you we have bad news. It turns out whatever doctor you went to last time was wrong with their results. You aren’t a carrier. I’m not sure how they made this mistake, but that’s why you haven’t had any luck,” she explains softly.

“Oh,” Harry says quietly. “Wow. Okay. Um, could you check my husband to see if he is, maybe? Maybe I can’t carry but…he can?”

Louis internally panics. He wants to run out of the room, but he knows this means a lot to Harry, and he’ll at least humor him with the idea. The doctor nods.

“Sure, of course. Louis, if you’ll come with me quickly, we can get you tested,” she smiles softly, ushering Louis out of the room. Louis gives his husband a quick look, and Harry gives him a gentle smile.

When him and the doctor leave the room, Louis looks over at her with wide, pleading eyes. “Listen, um, you don’t need to run the tests. I already know I’m a carrier. I’ve known for nine years.”

“Oh,” the doctor says, surprised. “But Harry doesn’t know?”

“No,” Louis shakes his head furiously. “Because I never want to get pregnant. I’ve been on pills since I found out about it. And I know once he knows he’s going to want me to carry.”

“Why don’t you want that? It seems to me that Harry would much rather do this naturally. I think you should at least talk it over with him before you reject it and have to go through adoption,” she explains. “We’re going to have to tell him.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Louis sighs. “I know. But I’m not ready to tell him I lied about it, so could you just…pretend you did the tests?”

“As long as you promise you’ll come clean about it later, yes,” the doctor sighs.

“I will, I swear. I just don’t want to cause a scene here of all places.”

The doctor nods and she runs a urine and blood test for Louis anyway, making sure his body is healthy enough to carry. Louis comes back into the room and holds Harry’s hand without saying a word. Harry looks over at him and gives his hand a squeeze.

“We’ll figure this out, yeah?”

“Of course,” Louis says quietly. There’s always adoption, Louis wants to remind Harry, or surrogacy, but he can’t bring himself to mention it. It sounds too selfish of Louis to force them into a more difficult method when all he would have to do get knocked up and call it a day. 

They wait in silence, both of them afraid to talk about anything just yet. When the doctor comes back in, she gives a glare to Louis, making him look down in shame. 

“Well, Harry, you may not be a carrier, but Louis certainly is. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone this fertile before. I’m surprised you two haven’t already had an accident.”

“Oh,” Harry’s face scrunches up. “That is weird. We don’t even use condoms anymore.”

Louis almost feels like crying for not telling his husband about this. They’ve never had any accidents because Louis takes his birth control in secret every day, and he’s been very good about it. He’s such a shitty spouse for doing this.

“Do you have any tips on how we should be trying?” Harry asks.

“Just be patient. Don’t push too hard, because then it’ll just cause stress and no pregnancy. Be careful about your diet and exercise. No drinking or smoking or any of that, it’ll increase your chances and it’ll be much healthier in the end for mommy and baby.”

_Mommy and baby_ , Louis almost shutters. Great, he’s going to have to be a mommy.

“Anything I can do for my sperm count?” Harry asks. He seems so determined to do this, so ready to do whatever he needs to get them a baby, and Louis feels a fucking ulcer forming in his stomach, he swears. 

“Exercise and a healthy diet,” she reassures. “Nothing crazy. I’m sure you two won’t have any issues. And if you haven’t gotten pregnant after three months of trying, come back and we’ll test your sperm. With someone as fertile as Louis, it shouldn’t take much at all.”

Great, Louis thinks to himself, there’s no way out of this. She keeps reminding them how fertile he is, how easy it’ll be to knock him up, and Harry will have a field day of it. Wonderful.

“Thank you so much, doctor,” Harry says, standing up.

“I’m sorry I didn’t have better news.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Harry smiles at Louis. “We’re not giving up.”

Louis bites the inside of his cheek and gives the doctor a half wave. She gives him a knowing look before they leave, which Louis is pretty sure translates to ‘you better fucking tell your husband the truth and give him 20 babies for lying to him’.  
~  
When they get home, Harry puts on the kettle for them, and Louis is grateful. Tea usually calms his nerves, but he’s pretty sure even a large amount of Xanax wouldn’t help him right now. 

“I can’t believe you’ve been a carrier all this time and we didn’t even know about it,” Harry says, pouring the hot water into mugs. “You’d think you would have been pregnant quite a few times by now, with the way we do it.”

Louis tries to chuckle at that, but it’s so forced and he’s sure Harry can tell. Harry brings over their mugs and sits across from Louis, watching him carefully.

“So,” he says slowly. “Are we going to try?”

Louis’ skin is itching. He doesn’t want to hurt Harry, his love, his everything, but he absolutely does not want to do this. 

“Listen, Harry,” he says softly. “I don’t…want to carry. Just because I can doesn’t mean I will.”

The way Harry’s face falls is heart wrenching, and Louis wants to take back his words and swallow them. “Why not? I was going to do it for you, why won’t you do it for me? I thought you wanted a baby.”

“I do, Harry, I do,” Louis insists. “Just…not like this. There’s other options, you know. We could adopt, or get a surrogate, even.”

“Maybe you just need to let it sink it,” Harry defends. “It’s overwhelming, I understand, but just think about it-“

“I can’t,” Louis cuts him off sharply. “I’ve known I was a carrier since I was 15. I don’t need any more time to think about it. I don’t want to do it.”

“You what?” Harry says, his voice so, so small and hurt. Louis can’t look at him. “You’ve known…all this time. And you never even told me?”

“I went on birth control as soon as I was told because I absolutely did not want to get pregnant. And I didn’t want to upset you and tell you that, because it would just be a waste to say I was a carrier who wouldn’t carry. But when we found out you were, I was relieved because I figured we wouldn’t have any problems and everything would be fine.”

“Nothing is fine!” Harry says suddenly, his voice angry. It takes a lot to make Harry angry. “I’m not a fucking carrier, as you heard, and I’ll never be able to have your children. I wasn’t exactly crazy about the idea either. I like my body the way it is, and I know it’s a tough process to go through, but I completely dropped everything to do it for you without a moment’s hesitation. We both want a baby, or at least I thought we both did. I was willing to do that for you, give you a baby we could call our own, together. And you won’t return that favor? And you bloody lied about it all this time? Snuck around with birth control? I thought you loved me.”

“I do!” Louis shouts. “Don’t question my love for you, you know bloody well I love you more than anything!”

“I thought that too,” Harry says coldly. “Until today. If you loved me, this would be something you would do unselfishly.”

“Like I said, there’s other options,” Louis pushes gently.

“I don’t want other options, when our absolute best is right in front of me,” Harry says, his eyes hard, staring at Louis. “Maybe this is for the best. If you can’t do this for me, someone who has loved you for five years and done everything for you, maybe we shouldn’t be doing anything together.”

“Are you…breaking up with me?” Louis asks, his voice strained and he’s dangerously close to tears. 

“Yes,” Harry says finally. “I can’t be with someone who won’t be our relationship, our future, first.”

“Harry, please, honey, we can figure something out! We can still have a baby!”

“Not the way you know we deserve,” Harry snaps. “I don’t want to wait around the rest of my life waiting to start a family. It may be something you’re okay with, but I’m not.”

He stands up abruptly and slams their bedroom door. Louis can feel his heart pounding loudly, tears pricking his eyes. He’s sure Harry doesn’t want him here, at least right now, so he grabs his keys and leaves. They both need some space.  
~  
Louis stays at his mom’s house for a while. She doesn’t push him to tell her what’s wrong, and Louis is grateful. It isn’t until he’s there for a week that he tells her what’s going on, when the girls and his brother are all out and it’s just the two of them. He sits on the couch, playing with his wedding ring. He takes a deep breath and looks over at his mom.

“Harry and I broke up.”

“Oh?” his mom says, almost as if it’s a joke.

“Yeah. We had a fight. He didn’t want to see me, said we’d better off with other people, so I left.”

“And why is that?” she asks calmly.

“Because,” Louis pulls at his hair. “Because he’s not actually a carrier, and I am, and I don’t want to get pregnant, and he’s so mad at me, and I’m an awful husband.”

He finally, finally cries about it. He hasn’t let himself; too afraid it would never stop if he started. But now, here he goes, letting it all out, his chest heaving and snot coming out of his nose. He barely registers when his mom’s arms are around him, rubbing his back and holding him close to her chest. She allows him to cry it out, doesn’t say anything but soothing words. 

When his cries finally quiet and all he’s got left is a few dry sobs, he sits up and wipes his face, sure that his eyes are bloodshot and his face splotchy. His mother kisses his forehead.

“Why don’t you want to carry?” she asks softly, pushing her hand through his hair.

“I just don’t- I don’t know. I don’t think I’d be good at it. I’d get so fat, so gross looking. I’d probably, I don’t know, ruin it somehow. I couldn’t be a good enough….mother,” Louis forces the word out. 

“Why do you think that, love?”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugs pathetically. “What if I’m the reason something bad happens to the baby? Or if I’m not careful and it just, I don’t…I don’t know.”

He feels panicked again, like he might cry some more, but his mother smiles.

“Louis,” she says softly. “Trust me, love, it’s not very easy to mess it up. All you have to do is love that baby, and treat yourself right. Eat right, don’t stress. I know you would be wonderful, and you know it, too. You’re just scared, and it’s okay to be scared.”

Louis stays quiet for a moment. He thinks that over, thinks about himself actually pregnant, with Harry there to kiss his tummy and speak to their baby. He thinks about a little toddler running around, Harry’s curls, Louis’ eyes, running towards Harry, who has a huge grin on his face. It’s a beautiful image. Louis wants to give that to Harry, give him a baby—no, as many babies as he wants—who’s a little piece of them both. 

“I know it won’t be easy,” she continues. “There will be days where you might be miserable. You might feel awful and towards the end you’ll just feel about ready to pop, but when that baby gets here, oh my god, Louis, there’s nothing like that. There is absolutely nothing better than holding your baby for the first time, knowing you made it, knowing you grew that little baby inside of you. The feeling is absolutely indescribable, and you’ll remember it forever. Just…think about it, honey.”

Louis is speechless. His mother has seven kids, so she probably knows best. He trusts her judgment, and he knows that it’ll make Harry so happy. He just has to endure a few months, that’s all he needs to do to stay with Harry and give them a baby. They do deserve it, Harry’s right about that. They deserve to have a family, because they’re going to be the best damn parents out there. Louis just has to be less selfish and do it for Harry, do it for them both.   
~  
Louis leaves his mom’s house in the morning, promising he would make everything right and call her when he got a change, thanking her for everything and driving home. He thinks about home, and what that word really means. It’s a place him and Harry have made for themselves, a place he’s never felt happier, and if they could bring a baby into it and start a real family, there would be nothing better. 

He walks slowly into the house, afraid to startle Harry. He finds Harry in the living room doing his morning yoga, something he started when he found out he was a carrier. Louis has a suspicion Harry will make him start doing it for the baby. He’ll have to make sacrifices for the baby, he supposes. Harry turns his head when he sees him, but looks away quickly.

“Came to grab your stuff? Make me cry again, maybe?”

“Can we talk, please?” Louis says softly, walking closer. 

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugs. “Depends on what it’s about.”

“I’ll do it,” Louis says loudly. 

“Do what?” Harry snaps, standing up and looking at him.

“I’ll get pregnant. I’ll have your baby, as many babies as you want, okay? I’m so fucking sorry. I was selfish, I shouldn’t have lied to you, and I should have done this for you right away. You deserve it. You’re going to be such an amazing dad, I know it. We can have as many babies as you want, okay? I don’t care; I just want you to be happy. Please, Harry, I’m so sorry, I love you so much and I want to do this for you.”

Harry walks over to him and puts his hands on Louis’ neck. He stares at him for a moment, and Louis has a few tears running down his face, but Harry kisses him, letting his anxiety melt away. Louis sighs into it, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Harry asks against his lips. “You have to be sure about this.”

“I’m sure,” Louis forces out. He’s not sure yet, but with Harry’s support, he’ll manage. He can do this. “I want to do this. For us.”

“God, I love you so much,” Harry growls, kissing him again. “C’mon, I wanna take you upstairs, fuck you properly. Gonna put a baby in you. Gonna make a baby with my baby.”

Louis blushes hard at that. He doesn’t know exactly what to say to that. He’s still uneasy about it, but he nods and let’s himself be carried up the stairs and put on the bed. Harry hovers on top of him, kissing him fiercely and pushing his hair out of his face. 

“I love you, I love you. I’m so sorry for what I said, I don’t want to ever live without you. Baby or no baby, we’re together forever. You’re my everything, and I’m never giving you up,” Harry breathes, rutting against Louis’ hips. 

“I love you,” Louis assures him. “I’ll do whatever I can for you.”

“I know, baby, you’re such a good boy for me. Gonna get you so good and pregnant,” Harry says, gripping Louis’ hips. Louis cringes a little bit, thinking about how disgustingly fat he’s going to get. His tummy is going to be huge, with gross stretch marks, and his ankles will swell up, and his hips will get wider, and, oh _fuck_ , he better not grow _breasts_. He might die if that happens. It’s never been harder for him to keep an erection. 

“I can’t wait to see your belly round and full of our baby,” Harry moans, pulling Louis’ shirt off swiftly. Louis tries not to show his discomfort at that thought, but it seems to get his husband off, and he doesn’t want to ruin it. “I always hoped it would be you, if I’m honest. Thought you’d look much better than I would. You’re going to look so gorgeous.”

Yeah, Louis thinks, that’s what he says now, but once he’s actually huge and waddling around, Harry won’t even want to look at him. Harry sucks on one of his nipples quickly, flicking his tongue against it. 

“Can’t wait until your nipples are leaking with sweet milk,” Harry says softly, biting it softly. “They’re gonna get so sensitive.”

This is not what Louis needs to be hearing right now. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose, trying to calm his nerves down. Harry nips at his belly, and Louis is already self-conscious about that area enough. 

“Gonna fuck you all the time,” Harry promises. “Won’t be able to keep my hands off of you and your belly.”

Louis doesn’t think he’ll even let Harry touch him when he gets big. It’ll only humiliate him and make him feel awful. 

“You’re so quiet today, baby,” Harry says, pulling off his pants. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Louis lies. “Just thinking.”

Harry grins up at him and puts a hand over his flat belly. “Me too, babe. It’s going to be amazing.”

Louis tries to give him his best smile and nods once. Harry gets him out of his pants, and his cock is a little soft on his belly. He can see Harry frown at that, and Louis feels so terribly guilty. 

“You sure you’re okay, babe?” Harry asks, taking his cock into his hand and pumping his slowly.

“Just a bit overwhelming, is all,” Louis shrugs, his cock starting to fill more with Harry’s hand on it. “I’ll be okay.”

“You’ll feel better once I’m inside of you,” Harry promises, and it’s not a lie. Louis adores being filled. It’s been hell having to top most of the times they had sex, not allowing himself to get fucked. A lot of times, though, Harry would finger him while he was getting fucked, or plug him up with a butt plug, or maybe even one of his toys that massaged his prostate. Now, though, he wouldn’t have to worry about that, because Harry’s cock would be in him every change it could to knock him up. Louis knows Harry is definitely thrilled about it. Louis knows Harry has missed topping, missed the control of it, missed the feel on his cock. Louis could take it or leave it; he’d much rather get his hole fucked raw. 

Harry grabs the lube and stretches Louis’ legs open in front of him. He presses a finger inside with ease, and Louis hisses at the pleasant burn that he’s missed so much. Well, at least he’ll enjoy the trying part of this whole thing. 

“God, so nice and tight for me, always. I can’t wait to get my cock inside of you, come deep in you. Maybe I’ll plug you up after?” Harry asks innocently, pushing a second finger in. “Make sure nothing leaks out of that hole of yours, make sure you get knocked up with my baby.”

Louis whines, but nods at the idea of a plug keeping in his warm come, and loves the idea of being continually stretched. There’s a third fingering prodding at his hole and he gasps quietly. It had been quite a while since he was last fucked. 

“Being so good for me, baby,” Harry praises, twisting his wrist and opening him up. “You know, I’ve heard orgasms while you’re pregnant are even more intense. Think you’re going to be able to handle that?”

Louis’ orgasms have always been intense and powerful, and Harry damn well knows it. He can’t even imagine how they’ll be when he’s pregnant. He twitches slightly at the thought. 

“You ready for my cock, sweetheart?” Harry asks kindly, and Louis nods. Alright, well, this is it. They’re officially trying to get Louis pregnant. He’ll stop taking his birth control, and he’ll start vomiting and getting fat. Ah, he can’t wait. 

Harry lubes his cock up, beautifully long and thick. Harry is the biggest Louis’ ever had, and the first time they had sex, Louis couldn’t stop screaming and moaning. He was absolutely thrilled to have such a nice cock to call his. He’s so glad he married it. 

Harry sits on his knees and holds Louis’ legs open. Louis grabs Harry’s cock and guides him into his prepped hole, sighing happily when he enters softly. Fuck, has he missed this. 

“Oh, god,” Harry moans. “So fucking tight.”

Louis grins, glad that his husband has missed this, too. Harry fills him up slowly, one inch at a time, then pulls out suddenly. He’s taking it painfully slow, and Louis is whining pitifully. Harry chuckles at his whining and grips his legs tight.

“Gotta go slow, might come too quick. Jesus, you’re tight.”

“You haven’t fucked me in so long,” Louis speaks softly.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to make up for lost time,” Harry grins devilishly. “Gonna get you on my cock all the time, make sure you’re full of me and my come, make sure you get big and pregnant with our baby.”

Louis closes his eyes again, trying not to think about that. Harry starts to pick up his rhythm, holding Louis’ legs up in the air and thrusting into him deeply, his abs twitching and flexing. Well, at least Harry’s body won’t be ruined now. Louis would rather lose his than lose Harry’s. Call him shallow. 

Louis lies there and takes it, feels Harry fill him and empty him, focusing on the sensation of the nice drag of it and the pressure on his prostate. He can hear the noise of his cock sliding inside of him, and the sound of Harry’s balls slapping against his cheeks, and it gets him riled up. Louis’ back arches off the bed and he reaches out to paw at Harry’s abs. 

“So quiet today, love,” Harry frowns. Louis is so vocal during sex. Well, he’s vocal all the time, actually, but he doesn’t have much to say about this. There’s nothing positive to say about Harry trying to knock him up. “Does this feel okay?”

“Yes,” Louis moans. “Don’t stop. ‘m just…overthinking. Feels so good, though, Haz, promise.”

“Alright, baby. Just checking in with you. Let me know if it’s not good,” Harry warns, trailing his hands up and down Louis’ legs. Louis wants to scoff at that. Like he could ever be bad at this. He knows Louis’ body inside and out, literally, and he knows exactly how to get Louis to squirm and come. 

After a while of Harry’s gentle touching and rhythmic thrusts, Louis can feel himself getting closer. He reaches out with grapy hands, and Harry grins at him, leaning down to kiss him. He puts his forearms by Louis’ head and braces himself over him, fucking into him hard. 

“Gonna bust soon, Lou. Gonna come inside of you, gonna knock my baby up. Then I’m gonna plug you up, alright?” Harry pants, sweat on his brow. Louis nods at him and pushes his hands through his long hair.

“’m close, Haz,” Louis whispers, biting his lip. Harry kisses his jaw.

“You can come, baby. Want you to come.”

Harry grinds his torso down, trapping Louis’ hard cock and rubbing on it. Louis cries out, coming hot and hard between their torsos, shuddering through it. Harry is only a few thrusts behind, dumping himself inside of his husband. He’s panting, trying to catch his breath, his forehead on Louis’ shoulder. Louis pets Harry’s hair, the come on his tummy drying up. 

“Can you keep yourself closed, baby? Let me go fetch the plug?” Harry asks tiredly. Louis nods at him, letting Harry’s softening cock slip out and clenching himself. Harry gets off the bed and rifling through their toy box, coming back with Louis’ favorite plug. It’s a sparkly blue plug, one of their bigger ones, that feels so good inside of him. Harry jumps back onto the bed, lubing up the toy and lifting Louis’ legs back up. 

“Alright, sweetie, just relax a little bit, let me get this in,” Harry says soothingly. Louis relaxes, but not enough for all of Harry’s come to leak out. He lets Harry fit the plug into him, gasping as his hole swallows it up. Harry taps on it, making sure it’s secure, and kisses his inner thigh. “My good boy. Gonna keep you plugged up for a little while, then I’ll get you off if you need it, yeah?”

“Okay,” Louis nods. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you,” Harry says, crawling up the bed and pulling Louis into his chest. “Thank you so much for changing your mind.”

“I’m sorry I lied,” Louis sighs. “I just didn’t think it was something I’d ever want to do.”

“I understand, but please don’t lie to me again. Just be honest with me. You know you can talk to me about anything,” Harry says comfortingly, kissing Louis’ sweaty forehead. 

“I know, I was just so nervous,” Louis shrugs. 

“Why didn’t you want to carry?” Harry asks after a few moments of silence.

“I just didn’t want to be one of those…freaks.”

“Freaks?” Harry asks, confused. “What do you mean?”

“You know,” Louis mumbles. “Pregnant guys are always looked at funny. Because if they’re pregnant, they’re gay and…reproducing. People always talk about it, like, oh, look how weird he is, married to a guy and pregnant on top of it, women are the ones who are supposed to be pregnant. I just didn’t want people to give me weird looks because of my choices.”

“Louis,” Harry scolds. “Oh my god, you are never going to be a freak! If women were meant to have babies, men wouldn’t also be carriers. Sure, a lot of carriers are straight, so it doesn’t matter for them, and they’ll never use that extra gene, but you, Louis, Jesus Christ, you’ll be giving us a baby. Do you understand that? We’re going to have a baby that looks like us both, who came from us, all because of you. I don’t care what anyone thinks or says. You’re going to have our baby, and that’s something we’ll have forever. You’ll only be pregnant for a few months, but this baby we’ll be ours forever. You have made me the happiest guy on earth by doing this. I’m going to make sure you’re comfortable and happy through this whole thing, okay? I’ll do whatever I can to help you. You are not a freak and I don’t want to hear you say that ever again.”

“Okay,” Louis nods, sniffing to avoid any tears. What Harry said was so beautiful and true, and Louis is just going to have to deal with this. He’d like to tell Harry all his other fears about this, about messing up, about being fat and gross, but he’s so tired, and his hole is so wrecked, and his eyes are already slipping closed.

“Sleep, baby. I’ll unplug you when you wake up, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis says. Harry kisses his forehead and Louis drops off to sleep within seconds.   
~  
Louis was right. Harry fucks him a lot. Like, any time they’re both awake and not busy, Harry is inside of him. Louis doesn’t mind, honestly, but every time they do it, all Harry can talk about is knocking him up. 

It’s three months later of constant trying, Louis has refused to take any pregnancy tests. He was too afraid of the truth. He’s only been sick a few times, but he has put on some weight in his belly. He knows he has to make an appointment, knows they’ll do an ultrasound and find a baby inside of him, and it scares him so much.

Harry asked him a few times to take a test, but Louis would shrug him off and tell him he could tell it wasn’t time yet, that it hasn’t happened yet. Though, he’s pretty sure it happened the first night. He didn’t want to take a test and disappoint Harry is it was false, or freak himself out if it was positive. So, he promised Harry that they’d go to the doctor after three months of trying, like the doctor suggested.

So, here they are, waiting for the doctor to come in. Louis’ heart is racing, and he feels a bit dizzy. His belly has ballooned out just a bit, making it tough to wear his old jeans, so he’s been sticking to sweats. He knows Harry notices, knows he grins at his belly when they fuck, know he can’t stop touching it. Right now, his hand is over the tiny swell as they wait. There’s a part of him that hopes he’s pregnant, just because it might kill Harry if he’s not. Plus, if he’s not, he’s just gained weight for no reason and that’s upsetting. But, he’s still holding on to that part of him, hoping he’s not pregnant, hoping he won’t have to do this. It’s a stupid hope.

The doctor comes in, smiling happily at the couple. “Hi, boys. Are we doing a check up today?”

“Yes,” Harry speaks for him, and Louis is grateful. “We think we’re pregnant, but Louis wants to be completely sure before we get our hopes up. But, he’s got a little belly, and he’s gotten sick a few times.”

“Well, let’s see what we’ve got, then,” the doctor grins. Harry takes his hand off, and Louis can tell it’s reluctant. The doctor lifts his shirt, and Louis notices his belly has gotten hard, so it can’t just be fat. She goes to reach for her wand, but stops. “Have you drunken anything today?”

“Um, no,” Louis says. “Why?”

“I don’t think we’ll get a good picture if you haven’t. We’ll do it internally. If you are pregnant, once you get further in, the amniotic fluid will be enough for us to get a clear picture, but right now, it’ll be easier this way. Is that alright?”

Louis nods, because he’s had Harry’s dick inside of him every waking moment anyway, what’s the different now? She grabs the thinner wand, plopping just a little amount of lube and a condom over it. Harry reaches for his hand, and Louis takes it gratefully. It’s all a little embarrassing. 

He has to spread his bare legs and let her in between. She enters him and he tightens his grip on Harry’s hand. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s cold and awkward and so not Harry. She wiggles around, looking at the screen and taking pictures. 

“Well, you two, I see a baby. I’m estimating the date of conception was…maybe around April 6th.”

Harry laughs happily, looking at Louis. “Babe, that was the day we started trying! You literally got pregnant the day we started.”

“Yeah,” Louis nods, his throat tight. “I guess so.”

“Told you he’s fertile,” the doctor smiles. “So, that leaves you at 12 weeks pregnant already. You’ll start to properly show in now time.”

Well, fuck.

“We’ll get you started on vitamins right away, help mommy and baby grow big,” she says, checking a few more things on the monitor.

“We did it, Lou,” Harry grins madly, kissing him over and over. “We’re going to have a baby!”

“We are,” Louis tries to smile. 

“Now, do you plan to do a natural birth or c-section?” the doctor asks. Louis says c-section, but Harry says natural at the same exact time. They look at each other, and Louis wants to scream.

“Lou, it’s better for the baby,” he says softly. “And easier for you.”

“Easier?” Louis asks, shocked. “How is pushing a baby out of my _arsehole_ easier?”

“Well,” the doctor says. “Putting you through a major surgery is more dangerous for mommy and baby, and your recovery time will be much longer with a c-section.” 

“Fine,” Louis snaps. “I’ll push the baby out and be in pain for you.”

“Thank you,” Harry sighs, and Louis feels bad. He needs to remind himself this is for the health of their baby. 

“I’ll print you out some pictures and give you a list of do’s and don’ts and we’ll be on our way,” she says, leaving the room. It’s quiet after she leaves, and a bit awkward, but Harry finally speaks.

“You don’t have to be called mommy, if that’s…awkward for you. I can see you’re uncomfortable.”

“I’m a little uncomfortable with everything, Harry,” Louis says tiredly. “What does it matter?”

“You can be called whatever you want,” Harry says slowly. 

“No, because everyone is going to assume I’m mommy. I’ll be fat and pregnant and people will say ‘oh, how is mommy doing?!’ and I’m not going to sit and correct them.”

“Louis, if you don’t want to be mommy, you can be something else. Why are you making it a big deal? You can be daddy, or papa,” Harry says.

“No, because I hate papa, and I know you want to be daddy.”

Harry doesn’t reply, and Louis thinks it might be because he’s afraid to talk about it. He sighs and waits for the doctor to come back.

She sets them up with everything they need, and Louis thanks her. Their drive home is silent, and when they get home, Louis goes upstairs to their bedroom to nap. He’s been so tired, and he assumes it’s because of the pregnancy. Harry doesn’t follow him up, and he’s not surprised. He’s pretty much fucked up what was supposed to be a happy day for them both.

Louis tentatively pulls up his shirt and pokes around his small, hard belly. It’s terrifying, thinking about something being inside of him, growing every day, and Louis being completely responsible for it. It’s different once it’s out in the world. He’s got Harry to help, but if something happens now, it’s Louis’ fault. He sighs and puts his shirt back down, rolling onto his side and trying to fall asleep.  
~  
The next month or so is pretty tense. As Louis guessed, Harry made him start yoga with him, and Louis would at least humor him. He’s at 18 weeks now, already showing enough for it to be obvious. Louis is increasingly uncomfortable, but he’s doing everything he can to stay healthy. Him and Harry haven’t had much sex, because Louis gets so self-conscious over it. Harry is nothing with patience with him, though, and Louis hates him for how good he is. 

There’s one night where Louis is tossing and turning and can’t sleep for anything. He’s so miserable he wants to cry. He flops down onto his back and groans quietly. He closes his eyes, trying to sleep again, but then, _then_ , there a movement, just a small flutter in his belly. He freezes and looks down at his bump. There’s another movement, and he can see his tummy move just a little bit, and that’s enough. He shakes Harry awake slowly.

“Harry, Haz, honey, wake up.”

“Mm? Y’alright?” Harry asks, cuddling closer to Louis. Louis takes his hand and puts it over his belly, and waits. It’s there again, and Harry’s eyes fly open. “Oh my god. Did the baby just kick?”

“Either that, or I swallowed a bug that won’t stop moving,” Louis jokes. Harry grins, kissing Louis’ temple. 

“Our baby is kicking. Does it feel more real now?”

Wow. It does. It didn’t until Harry just said that. There’s a little person living inside of him, kicking and wiggling. 

“Yeah, it does,” Louis says softly. “Go back to sleep, babe. Just wanted to tell you.”

“I’m glad you did. You need to get some sleep, too,” Harry says, throwing his arm around Louis’ middle and kissing his cheek. 

“I will,” Louis promises softly. His baby is growing and kicking and Louis is the one taking care of them. He thinks he might be doing a pretty good job. He falls asleep easier after that.   
~  
“I hope you look like your daddy,” Louis whispers to his belly. He’s sitting on his bed, cradling the bump softly. “I hope you get his curls, and his pretty lips, and his bright green eyes. He’s gonna love you, and I’m gonna love you, too.”

He doesn’t like to do it in front of Harry, but sometimes, when he’s alone, he’ll talk to the baby. He’s read that by now, the baby can hear him. He’s starting to get bigger, but he’ll find out the sex soon, and that’s a bit exciting. He has a strong suspicion it’s a girl, but he has no idea why. A little girl could be really nice for them.

He gets up to walk out of the room, but Harry is standing at the door with a smile on his face. Louis blushes and looks at the floor.

“For the record,” he says. “I hope the baby looks like you.”

“No,” Louis frowns. “Your curls on a little girl.”

“A girl?” Harry smiles.

“Maybe,” Louis shrugs, biting his lip. 

“I’d like a girl,” Harry smiles. “You called me daddy, though. What are you going to be?”

Louis sighs and runs a hand down his belly. He’s put a lot of thought into it, actually. He’s run it through his head countless times. He thinks this will be okay. “Mommy.”

“What? I thought you didn’t want that,” Harry says softly.

“I’ve gotten used to it, I think. I mean, it’s only fair. I technically am the mother. I’ll get used to it. Then that leaves daddy available for you.”

“Lou,” Harry smiles a little. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, I am,” Louis nods. “Mommy and daddy.”

“I love you,” Harry says, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I love you too,” Louis murmurs.   
~  
As it turns out, Louis’ instincts were right. In just about four months, they’d have a baby girl. Louis, however, was starting to get miserable. His nipples were swollen and puffy, his ankles were starting to swell, his back ached, and he’s pretty much lost all ability to bend over. So, things could be better.

“God damn it!” Louis shouts. His phone fell off of the kitchen counter, and it looks so fucking far away. He braces himself and tries to bend over, spreading his legs and holding his belly, but he can’t do it. He suddenly breaks down into tears. He’s got four months left of this, and he’s only going to get bigger. He doesn’t think he can do it.

Harry comes running downstairs to catch Louis sobbing. “Louis, baby, what’s wrong?”

“I dropped my phone,” Louis cries, fresh tears falling. “And I can’t bend over anymore. I physically can’t bend over.”

“Oh, Louis, I can get it,” Harry says gently, bending over and getting Louis’ phone. “All you have to do is ask.”

“I can’t do anything by myself,” Louis sniffs. “Absolutely nothing fits anymore. My arse has gotten bigger, my hips are wider, and I have fucking _tits_ , Harry.”

Harry pulls him into his arms and rubs his back. Louis’ letting it all out now. He’s just so damn frustrated with this. He doesn’t know how he’ll finish this off.

“Louis, baby, it’s alright. I’m here, love. Don’t cry. You look so, so beautiful. Your arse is so nice and plump, and your hips are nice and wide to give birth to our baby girl, and your body is starting to produce milk, sweetie, that’s why. You can’t even notice them, baby. It’s so you can give our baby nutrition, yeah? You just need a little bit more help around the house, and that’s okay, because that’s why I’m here,” Harry soothes. 

“I hate this,” Louis sobs again. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can, Louis. You’re going to be such a good mommy,” Harry says, squeezing him tighter. Louis softens a little at the name. He absolutely hated it at first, but now, he’s grown into it. He thinks it’s so cute and endearing and so lovely. 

“Do you think so?”

“Oh, I know it,” Harry smiles softly. “Our little girl is going to be so lucky to have you.”

“I wish it wasn’t so hard,” Louis sniffs and wipes his eyes.

“I know, sweetheart, but you’re doing so great. How about we go get lunch and see if we can buy anything for the baby?” Harry asks. Louis nods, because he’s starving. He doesn’t like to leave the house as much because of the judgmental looks he gets. But he’s got Harry as a distraction, and that’s good enough.   
~  
Louis tells Harry he doesn’t want to get pregnant again. His nipples leak milk, he can barely walk, and he pees every five minutes. Harry looks devastated by it, and says they can figure something out later, and drops the conversation. They don’t bring it up again.

So, now, at nearly eight months pregnant, Louis is so big, and so horny. He hasn’t wanted sex at all, and now, suddenly, his body wants it so badly. He wakes up in the morning with his cock leaking and his nipples especially puffy. 

“Love, you alright?” Harry asks, watching Louis’ face contort. 

“I’m—I’m so,” Louis almost sobs. “Horny.”

“Well, c’mere then, babe. You haven’t let me fuck you in a while,” Harry says.

“I’m too big,” Louis sniffs.

“No, you’re so fucking beautiful. I want you to ride me so I can see that big beautiful belly,” Harry murmurs. Louis wants to say no, absolutely not, but his cock twitches, and he’s physically aching for it. He just nods, stripping off his clothes with some help from Harry. His skin, thankfully, is clear. He’s been using a lot of lotion, and he’s got no stretch marks, which is one less thing to be self-conscious about. Harry yanks off his own pants, letting his hard cock fall against his abs, and Louis whimpers. Harry helps him straddle his lap, and Louis’ belly covers all of Harry’s, but he can’t even care. He needs this so badly, it hurts. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, but he needs it. 

Harry lubes up a finger and inserts it into his tight hole that hasn’t been fucked in, well, months. Louis is seriously on the verge of tears, his cock an angry red.

“Please,” he begs. “Just fuck me. I can’t wait for the prep.”

“Lou, you need prep,” Harry says gently.

“Want the burn,” Louis groans. “Please, please, please.”

Harry shoves in a second finger quickly, pulling apart his ring of muscle and pulls out, so he at least is lubricated and somewhat open. He slicks up his cock and let’s Louis sink down onto it. The tears do come, once Harry’s cock presses inside of him, but it’s all from pleasure. He’s never ached so badly for this.

“Oh, thank you thank you thank you,” Louis chants, forcing his hips down and forcing Harry’s cock inside of him.

“Easy, tiger,” Harry laughs softly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘m just, fuck, I’m so…I’m so horny,” he whines, trying to lift himself but it’s so difficult. Harry thrusts his own hips, helping his husband out. 

“You’re getting all worked up,” Harry murmurs, brushing his hands down Louis’ belly. 

“Ah,” Louis moans, grinding his hips down to get some friction on his cock from Harry’s stomach and his own. 

“Are you close already, babe?” Harry asks. 

“Yeah, yeah, really close,” Louis nods quickly, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. He doesn’t know what’s happening, why he’s fucking crying, but he needs to orgasm so badly. 

“I’ll get you there,” Harry promises, thrusting up sharply. Louis gasps suddenly, his body tensing harshly. He comes hard, and his muscles start to twitch. He holds onto his belly, curling in on himself as the orgasm hits him. Usually, they last just a few seconds, but this keeps going, he can feel his cock spurting out more come. His legs tremble fiercely, and Louis feels like he physically can’t move. He can’t get enough air into his lungs, and he can feel the baby kicking hard against his hands. He can distantly hear Harry moan and faintly feel him release inside of him, but he can’t be sure. Everything feels far away. He keeps sucking in breaths, hoping to get his breathing back to normal. 

Harry might be saying his name, but Louis can’t really hear him. His body keeps shaking, and he has a tight grip on his belly. 

“Louis? Louis? Baby, can you hear me? Are you okay?” Harry’s voice rings through. Louis blinks his eyes open and looks down at Harry, his breathing shallow. He nods once, trying to open his mouth. “Honey, are you okay?”

“Mm,” Louis hums tiredly. 

“Was it good?”

“So…so good,” Louis shivers. “Best one.”

“Yeah?” Harry smirks. “Think it’s the pregnancy. Told you, heard it makes them more powerful.”

“It was,” Louis says. “So, so powerful.”

“I saw that,” Harry grins. “Looked so good. You’re still on my cock.”

“Oh,” Louis says, realizing Harry’s soft dick still inside of him, but he can’t find the strength to move. “Don’t think I can move right now.”

“That was a strong one,” Harry notes in awe. He’s never seen Louis get like this before. He rolls over, laying Louis on his back and slowly pulling himself out, watching his own come dribble out of his wrecked hole. He rubs Louis’ belly and kisses him. “You okay?”

“Good,” Louis hums. “So good.”

“We’re going to have to get you to do that again,” Harry smiles. “Should have been doing this the whole time. Do you want me to eat my come out of your ass? See if you can come again?”

Louis doesn’t know if he can handle it, but he’d like to try. He hasn’t felt this good in ages. He blinks up at his husband and nods.

“Let me know if it’s too much,” Harry murmurs, dropping down between Louis’ legs. He lays himself on his belly, spreading Louis’ legs and looping them through his arms, resting his hands on Louis’ belly. Louis’s hands travel down to find Harry’s hair. He won’t be able to see anything, but he can at least hold on.

Harry’s tongue flicks across Louis’ leaking hole, twirling his tongue inside and scooping up his own come, swallowing it and licking in again. Louis is already shaking. His body is so hypersensitive, and his legs twitch, squeezing Harry’s head slightly. His cock is already hard again, curved against his round belly. Harry noses at his balls, digging his tongue inside, and Louis whimpers.

“Harry,” he moans, his belly twitching with each shaky breath. He bites his lip, rocking his hips slightly to feel Harry’s tongue further inside of him. He flushes deeply when he feels himself let out an embarrassing noise from his hole, but Harry grips his thighs and licks into him deeper.

“’s okay. Happens,” Harry reassures him, and Louis could cry right now. Harry is so good to him, so understanding of his body, and so caring about everything. It’s humiliating, some of the symptoms that come with his pregnancy, but Harry doesn’t seem to care at all, just wants to reassure him that it’s okay. Louis nods, even though Harry can’t see him, and tries to breathe. It’s so good, though, the warm pressure of Harry between his legs, his tongue prodding into him, his hands rubbing over his belly.

Harry’s finger enters him, poking around before stroking his prostate, and Louis nearly screams. He rubs it carefully while continuously licking inside of him and nosing at his perineum. Louis doesn’t have time to speak before Harry is tugging on his cock, pulling him closer to the edge. Louis whines loudly, feeling the intensity about to hit him again. His legs flail wildly, his muscles spasming harshly. He yanks Harry’s hair, forcing him closer to his body and moaning loudly.

He comes hard with a shriek, panting his belly white and trying to push himself up to see Harry. He sits up on his elbows, gripping his belly as his cock continues to twitch and spurt out over his skin. Harry watches him carefully, still holding his legs. He pants wildly, trying to catch his breath, but nearly impossible. His the sound of his heart pounding his loud in his ears, and if there was a fire right now, he’s certain he wouldn’t be able to get up and run out. 

“Lou?” Harry asks slowly, rubbing circles on his belly.

“Oh my god,” Louis says quietly, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

“You okay?”

“So good,” Louis assures him, closing his eyes. “Oh my god.”

“You are so beautiful,” Harry nearly growls, quickly licking up the come off of his belly. “So fucking gorgeous, all the time.”

He kisses Louis hard, shoving his tongue into his mouth and letting Louis taste himself. Louis swallows but separates them, still not able to breathe properly. 

“Thank you,” Louis breathes. “Jesus, thank you.”

“Anything you want,” Harry smiles, kissing his sweaty forehead. “Take a nap and after you wake up we’ll get you clean.”

Louis nods, laying back against his pillows and quickly drifting to sleep, cradling his belly.  
~  
It’s towards the end of his pregnancy that he realizes he’s actually going to miss being pregnant. After nearly ten months of being full, he knows he’ll feel incredibly empty when it’s over. Yeah, some of the symptoms suck. He’s constantly gassy, he’s waddling everywhere he goes, and he’s so exhausted, but he thinks he might love this. He almost is afraid to give birth and not be able to protect their baby from the outside world. He hasn’t told Harry, but he knows he’s definitely going to get pregnant again. 

He’s in the bath Harry drew for him, trying to relieve some of the stress off of his back. He’s cradling his belly underwater, feeling the baby stretching her limps. He’s due in a week, and he’s already had a few contractions, so he knows it must be getting cramped for her. 

Louis feels her hand press beside his bellybutton, small bumps of her fingers reaching out and Louis grins madly, stroking it gently with his pointer finger.

“Hello, love bug,” he says softly. “You stretching in there? Is mommy’s tummy getting too small for you? You’ll be out really soon, though, and you’ll get to meet daddy and me. We can’t wait to meet you, our little princess. Your room is all set up already. There’s lots of elephants in there, I hope you like it. Daddy worked hard on putting together all your stuff. He’s so excited about you. He’s going to show you off to everyone and take lots of pictures of you, so get ready.”

Harry walks in with warm towels in his hands and is grinning wide. Louis smiles softly up at him. “Guess daddy heard us talking.”

“He did,” Harry murmurs, sitting on the edge of the tub. He puts one of his hands underwater to rub at his husband’s belly, feeling her kick. “Hello there, darling.”

“She’s moving like crazy. I think she wants to come out.”

“She’s getting big,” Harry agrees. “Must be uncomfortable for you both.”

Louis shrugs at that. It is a little uncomfortable, but he also wants it to stay this way forever. 

“It’s almost over,” Harry promises, kissing his forehead. Louis just gives him a nod and looks down at his belly. “You’re pruning up, babe. Let’s get you warmed up and out of here.”  
~  
Ironically, Louis goes into labor the morning of his due date. He’s surprising calm, but Harry seems frantic. He’s grabbing everything he can while Louis stands patiently at the front door, holding his lower back with one hand and rubbing his belly with the other.

“Haz, if you don’t pick up the pace, I might deliver this baby on the floor.”

“I’m coming!” Harry shouts, sprinting down the stairs holding a large bag over his shoulder and a pillow. “Okay, okay, okay, we’re leaving. Just stay calm, everything will be fine!”

“Love,” Louis smiles softly. “I am calm.”

“Good, good, that’s good,” Harry nods furiously. Louis sighs and takes Harry’s hands in his.

“Deep breath, love. Think about those Lamaze classes we took,” Louis guides gently. Harry nods, taking the same cleansing breaths as Louis. “Good boy.”

“Okay, I’m ready,” Harry says.

“Good,” Louis nods. It’s almost humorous; at the beginning of this, Louis was the one freaking out and Harry was always so calm, and now that they’re down to the wire, Louis is as calm as can be, and Harry is close to fainting. “Now, c’mon, I called Dr. Payne, he’s waiting for us.”

“Shit, I was supposed to call him,” Harry groans.

“It’s alright,” Louis soothes. “You got busy. Just calm down, Haz, everything is okay. We’re fine. We’re going to have a baby.”

“We’re going to have a baby,” Harry repeats. “We’re going to have a little girl.”

Louis grins, taking Harry’s hand and putting it on his belly. “Olivia Grace Styles is on her way.”

Harry’s dimples deepen and he kisses Louis before helping him out to the car.  
~  
He’s not in labor for very long before Louis is rushed to a delivery room and being told to push. It hurts more than he could have imagined, but he does it, and there’s the beautiful sound of a baby’s cry filling the room, and Louis starts to cry himself. It’s all a bit overwhelming to handle. Harry holds his hand tightly, though, smiling over at him and praising him for doing such an amazing job. When Louis gets to hold her, all he can do is sob. She’s the most beautiful sight and is an absolute doll.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Louis coos softly, sniffing loudly. “I’m your mommy. Thanks for coming out of me, beautiful.”

Harry chuckles softly, reaching out a hand and stroking her soft dark tufts of hair. “She’s so gorgeous.”

“I know,” Louis whispers. “She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

After a few minutes, they take Olivia away from him, and Louis cries more. “Where are they taking my baby?”

“They’re just going to check her, sweetheart,” Harry soothes, kissing his forehead. “She’s going to be back real soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis sniffs. They bring him into a recovery room, getting him settled in, and Louis can’t stop feeling around his flattened belly. It makes him cry harder.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Harry asks gently. 

“I’m empty,” Louis sobs. “She’s not inside of me anymore.”

“No, but it’s okay, because soon you’re going to get to hold her and kiss her and play with her,” Harry promises.

“It’s not the same! She won’t be with me at all times anymore.”

“But I thought you hated being pregnant, babe?”

“No,” Louis shakes his head and wipes his eyes. “I thought I would, but I loved it. I loved the feeling, I loved how my belly would grow a little bit more by the day, I loved knowing I was taking care of her.”

“Oh, honey,” Harry coos, running a hand through his hair and kissing his forehead. “You didn’t tell me that. We can always try again. We’ll make sure you get pregnant again, as many times as you want.”

“Really?” Louis sniffs. “Soon?”

“As soon as you want, love. I just want you to be happy.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispers. “I’m glad you talked me into this, baby. I was so against it at first, and I was so uncomfortable with it for a while. I was embarrassed, I think but I’m so proud that I could give you a baby, and I’m so proud to be her mommy.”

“You’re going to be the best mommy,” Harry smiles. “I’m so proud of you for overcoming so much and for doing this for me, and for us. She’s going to have parents that love her so much, all because of you.”

“And hopefully lots of brothers and sisters,” Louis smiles.

“Of course,” Harry smirks, kissing his husband. 

They bring Olivia back in, finally, and Louis is so happy to hold her. When the nurse tells Louis she’s hungry and offers to get formula, Louis shakes his head and pulls off his gown, letting his baby latch onto his nipple. Louis has never seen Harry look this fond before. 

“She’s my baby,” Louis explains with a shrug. “Mommy’s milk is better.”

The nurse smiles at them and leaves the room, giving them their privacy. “Did you call our parents?” Louis asks, not looking away from his precious baby.

“Yeah, they’ll be here soon,” Harry says, holding one of Olivia’s tiny hands as she eats. “She’s got to be the cutest baby ever.”

“I think you’re right” Louis smiles. “Thanks for making her with me.”

“Thanks for carrying her for me,” Harry grins, kissing her forehead and then Louis’.

When Louis finally lets Harry hold Olivia, Harry instructs him to sleep. Louis is reluctant, but agrees. He gets comfortable and watches Harry and Olivia sit by the window, Harry making all sorts of faces at her. Louis never thought he’d be here. If someone told him when he was 15 he’d be willing to get pregnant for a guy he loved more than anything, and actually enjoy it, he wouldn’t be able to believe it. But now, he’s got the best husband in the world with the cutest baby ever, and he’s sure that they’re going to have a whole footie team of babies in their future now. He’s never been more okay with that, and he can’t wait.


End file.
